While You Sleep
by Dark-Illusion89
Summary: Wouldn't it be nice to see Scourge as a Family guy? A "what if" Scourge and Eriel were together...


Scourge woke up and smelt that flowers' perfume that he liked so much…he turned his head and saw her sleeping by his side; she had her arms around his neck, as he used to sleep in his beast mode it was very comfortable for her use him as a pillow.

-"How did I fell asleep by her side, this can't be! The great emperor of beast planet can't be sleeping with the autobots' female commander!"- He slowly moved his body, leaving her sleeping peacefully…

He walked out of the temple; he needed some fresh air to clear up his mind. What was happening with him? Why he felt those butterflies on his stomach every time that he was by her side? Since Megatron's death she used to go to jungle planet with her little daughter, and most of the time they slept in Scourge's temple.

-"This can't be, I just simply can't be with her, it's not right… 'Cause of my pride and honor! A warrior should not love! What do the others will think?"- He used to tell himself trying to justify his actions. Sometimes they kissed each other tenderly, he couldn't fight against the need of having her on his arms, she was a beautiful fembot and both of them needed a little bit of love.

-"I can kill her, she will not suffer and I…I then… can live in peace!"- He thought

He punched the wall that was behind him:-"Stop saying stupid things Scourge!"- He looked up to the full moon that was shining above in the sky:

-"It's decided, tomorrow I won't see her!"- He promised to himself, but lately he wasn't keeping his promises, especially when they were about a certain blue-eyed fembot.

He trained the whole day, "to protect his planet", but he ended up the day all covered with scars and oil, he used to go to her room at the end of the day, she cured him, and after that, they talked to the dead of night, they laughed, kissed, caressed and sleep but nothing else…

As for Eriel, he saw in him a great friend, maybe she was falling in love with him, nobody knows…but she had the custom of leaving her window and door open, so that Scourge can easily entered to her room.

That night Scourge finished with his train late, he looked up and saw Eriel's window closed…did she forgot to open it?"- He thought.

-"Anyway, I had decided not to see her tonight! And the best thing is not to see her anymore"- He told himself and walked to his room, he saw the door closed and understood that maybe she didn't want to see him that night either, maybe she was mad 'cause one more time she woke up and she was alone in the room…

Eriel suddenly jumped off the bed, she looked at her clock and noticed that it was very late; she had fallen asleep and had forgotten the window and door…

-"I think he's not coming tonight!"- She sadly whispered, she really cared for Scourge, he was a different mech when he was with her…but his honor and pride never let him show his real feelings…was he in love with her?- that question perturbed her during the nights…she knew that Scourge would never change or at least he won't do it for her…

-"I think the best thing for us, is not see each other again!"- She said as she closed the window…a tear crossed her face…

Scourge was staring at stars, trying to fight against that sad feeling which was hurting his spark and soul…

It's almost midnight, a beautiful fembot is meditating, while she watches her mech sleep peacefully, for some strange reason she can't sleep and she's full of memories, every time that she has insomnia, she starts to reflect about her past and future, 'a strange custom' she tells herself, as strange as if she talked to the mech that was beside her…

"_After so many eons__, I still can't believe that you're here by my side, me Eriel Prime I always get what I want and due that I conquer the spark of the great emperor of Beast Planet…I now have him eating on my hand…well…more or less…you look so pleased sleeping in this way, now you trust in me, I remember it as if it had been yesterday, you couldn't even sleep by my side, and I should recognize that I didn't trust in you…so much, but now, you would give your life to save mine, you are sleeping here in my arms, I can't move a lot… 'cause you wake up so easily; and you could do it now, in this way we are so different, you should have lived horrible things when you were a kid, you couldn't sleep peacefully…'cause you never knew if you would be able to wake up safely…_

_My dear emperor, I never imagine I could love__ you in this way…when I fell in love with you… with this passion, that wave of emotions that were not corresponded in that moment, well I think it was enough love in an unilateral way…I never thought it would be possible love you more than I did back then, but I was wrong, I made you love me, I made you join our team, more than that…I made you our friend…I shouldn't take all the credit…'cause Lori, Snarl and Liobreaker helped too…but you changed slowly and that it's worth of admiration, and I… I will make you change even more…_

_I'm not scared of having a "tyrant" by my side…'cause you're not one anymore… you're just a__n emperor, a warrior that is fighting to be the best of all, now I not only love you but I also respect you and admire you…but you will always be my "tyrant emperor"_

Tears start to fall…and the owner of that beautiful blue sky optics nag herself, telling that it's not logical cry when you're happy, you should instead smile and sing, but in her state…emotions are not logical…emotions betray her…

She wiped away her tears and a beautiful smile appeared on her mouth as she curled herself close to the strong and warm mech's chest that she had by her side. The warmness and security that he produced on her make her fell asleep. Her face is full of peace and happiness…

The morning light appears fearfully trough the temple's main room window, the first sun rays are enough to wake him, at least him…she will sleep a few hours more…he had never ever had the courage to tell her that she's a bit lazy. Before his day starts and continues with his routine…he takes a few minutes to watch her sleep…it's a secret pleasure that he had acquired in the past years…

_-"I will never get tired of watching you sleep, it's the only moment during the day that you're__ in silence and in the same place…your lips have that strange carmine color on them and they preserve the brightness and warmth… and you…you keep that delicious smell of flowers that you have since I can remember…and think that I was scared of your presence, your kisses, your touch and the happiness you made feel, I was so scared of looking vulnerable, there were times when I wanted to kill you while you were sleeping…I know that you wouldn't believe me if I told you this now, but know I thank Primus for never ever had done such a coward thing._

_So many eons have passed by since I first met you and I still surprising me for this, soon our second child will be born…it's just amazing that I…that once was afraid of you and I was embarrassed of just touching you…well now we hav__e a beautiful son named after my master of course… and I also recognize your kids as mine…they're the future of Beast Planet...Why did I stay with you? Of all the possible answers I still can't find the right one…is that I Love you? Do I doubt it? I'm not pretty sure about that…but after so many eons I know that I would give my life for you or for any of our kids…that's a lot for someone like me…you tight me up to Cybertron…you showed me that I can have now to different places to call home…_

_You look so beautiful when you're asleep…nobod__y would believe that you have such a courage and you're so brave…you can handle with a whole army…you can even control the demon itself…I'm talking about me and Megs of course…but now in this way…you look so fragile…so defenseless…this time you have me by your side, you got it, sometimes I think that you always get what you want…how many eons have we been together? I don't know…the only thing that I'm sure about is that I'm watching you sleep, waiting for our second child that I adore and love and she's not even born yet! How our lives will be with her? And sometimes I asked my self this…Are you worth of me? Or the question is am I worth of you? Primus I'm becoming so emotional…has my life taken the right way? Is that right having you in my life? I don't know but if someone would have told me that I will end up like this…I would have killed him for that comment…"-_

With those thoughts on his mind, he gets off the bed…he kissed her on her forehead and then walked out of the room, she was peacefully sleeping, it was early in the morning…Scourge walked to his older son's room, every morning he had to wake him up to start with his training:-"Backstop is just like his mother! Both sleep like rocks! Who would have thought that…the great emperor of jungle planet is worried for his son!"-

As he walked to Backstop's room he laughed at himself for his actual life…What would the others say if they had the chance to see him now? Surely they wouldn't be so happy…Thank Primus he didn't care about that anymore…

4

_**-"You will always be my "tyrant emperor"-**_

_**-"I will never get tired of watching you sleep!"-**_


End file.
